2013-10-28 - Heroes talking in the Night.
Cyberdragon had left a note at the Ajax Chemical factory roof that the dragon who had stopped the gang after Plasma weapons would be waiting for the Boss of Robin that on Monday nights he would be hanging out in Central park, somewhere in the trees. He had chosen to stay out of Gotham after the Talk with Robin and his concern for doing more harm then good in Gotham city. As Robin said, there could have been a tracker in the Weapon crate. As such maybe around 3 AM Cyberdragon is hanging out in the area wondering if Spider-Man will show up. The Bio-mechanical dragon is almost perfectly camouflaged, The Bio-suit matches the external air temp, helping to further disguise it's self in the area. For now Cyber is reclining in lower branches as he watches around the area to try and keep his surroundings watched. The suit doesn't have true eyes in the conventional sense, the entire suit is a mimetic polyalloy, Liquid metal. It has one hell of a field of view more or less. "Camouflage is good, but you forget about physics, and how two things usually don't exist in the same atomic area." Robin says as he lands, well, another, older, and MUCH more detective savvy Robin. "I want to know about the rumors concerning the GCPD, I also want to know how such weapons got in under the radar into Gotham?" He asks, granted, he himself wasn;t back in gotham at the time, but... let's not let this guy know that now security has doubled with a added pair of eyes on the streets. His voice is lower, and his balance on the tree is perfect, he doesnt look like he is taking a threatening stance, but the looks from his white luminescent eyes shows that he is not in the mood for any foolishness. The glowing eyes of Cyber finally open showing the gold glowing orbs. "In all total honesty. I don't have a frigging clue, on either of them. I went into Gotham to speak to the Dark Knight. Personal reasons, but not private. I was watching some people in an alleyway when I heard about a BBQ Pig roast, and getting Roasters and Melters for the job. Trailed them to a warehouse where I watched them cracking open some crates of what looked like ray guns form star trek. I hung around watching them finalize the deal, took about ten minutes or so. Once the deal was made. they began talking about... trying out the merchandise. And with the Majority agreeing.... Well my conscious demanded I act." Cyberdragon says, his voice has a metallic echo to it. But it's hard to tell, if he's telling the truth. "I had a talk with your female counterpart, and last night after listening to some people talking about... The Bat. I realized that he has a system set up in the City and realized I was way out of my league even going there. I figured I would be much better off staying out of Gotham City." Robin nods. "We are weary of unknowns in Gotham. In any case, this has brought a threat to our attentionn, and I thank you for that." he says as he leaps from the tree. "Who d oyou work for? Or are you fighting alone?" he says, not knowing much about this apparent hero, he is guessing the guy is Green, green heroes usualy get a high risk tag attached to their files, yes, the bat family has files on almost everyone they know about. Cyberdragon says, "I'm green, I'm not stupid." There is a smile and laugh. "Avengers Academy. I ended up getting bonded to some sort of... Alien Bio-suit." Touching his chest as he says. "It's alive and sentient. Tony Stark and the Avengers are rightfully concerned. I'm worried myself if I am bonded to some sort of doomsday weapon." Moving down as he also jumps to the ground. The suit moves with surprising grace despite the Bio-mechanical nature. It's very organic looking as Cyberdragon asks, "Can I ask A Question of you?" Robin turns, his cloak flowing around him to conceal him in black, with those white eyes shining out. 'Yes." he says simply, looking over the suit now with a critical eye. "I know of a lot of bad people who would love to get their hands on that suit...." he says as he looks back up at the head of this suit powered hero. "One of the reasons why I am with the Avengers. And... providing the suit isn't dangerous, to me or the people around me. Is it worth being a hero? Growing up I had all sorts of fantasies of being this great and mighty hero like Iron Man, Thor." He says showing which world he is from. "All those childhood fantasies, I need the illusion's of childhood shattered. To understand what I am asking for. It's Why I sought the Dark Knight, having heard the rumors of him telling heroes to leave Gotham... If anyone could tell me. Instinct says it's him. The Avengers wouldn't lie to me I know. But they would tell me what I need to hear out of the desire to keep me there and under their watchful eye. Do you understand why I went to Gotham?" Robin smiles. "Oh I could tell you, without the need for batman to tell you." he says. "Being a Hero is a lot of responsibility, it's also the hardest job you will ever have... ever. Your actions can put lives at risk, or save those same lives, without compromising your Morales, at all. It's tough choices, sleepless nights, and you truly begin to learn what it is to be a hero when you fail, not when you win." he states. "Is it worth it? Yes. is it easy, No... you have a long road to travel, and I don;t envy you, just like I didn't envy myself ether." As he listens and nods. "Thank you. Means a lot, I hope Batman will understand why I invaded his turf. I do hope I didn't cause any serious harm to an investigation. The suit allows me to shall we say... survive adverse conditions. While Still Green, if there is something I can do to help out. Let me know. And maybe when I am not so green, We can join forces?" Cybderdragon says. "The Die is cast... only fate will tell us were it lands. May fortune Favor the bold. If there is nothing else. I should return to the Academy, Before the Avengers contact me, Or S.H.I.E.L.D. get's paranoid." Robin chuckles. "One last thing, be a hero on your terms, not S.H.I.E.L.D.'s. have a morale code, and stick to it, your integrity as a hero will depend on it." he says, and then he shoots his grapple and is off into the night.